herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Darling (Disney)
Wendy Moira Angela Darling is the daughter and eldest child of George and Mary, the older sister of John and Michael, the wife of Edward, the mother of Jane and Danny, the deuteragonist of Disney's Peter Pan and a supporting character in the sequel and in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Special, Battle for the Book. She is a caring, lovable, cute, nurturing and very beautiful 12 year old girl who helps other people, especially her brothers and Peter Pan. Biography ''Peter Pan'' (1953) Wendy loves to dream and tell stories. Although she loves her father, his fits of temper make her upset. At first, she feared growing up (by her father), but later came to look forward to it. In addition to her cuteness and beauty, Wendy has a vivid imagination, and it is hinted that she has feelings for Peter Pan. In the film, Wendy along with her two younger brothers John and Michael got to meet with Peter Pan who took them to Neverland were they got to meet the Lost Boys, mermaids, and Indians. In the middle of the film, Wendy and Peter rescued the Indian Princess Tiger Lily from the evil Captain Hook. Wendy along with The Lost Boys and her brothers were captured by the pirates so that Captain Hook can used them as bait to lure Peter. Wendy and the boys were eventually rescued by Peter, and in the end of the film, the family returned home where Wendy started to bond more with her parents. Wendy is a brave, kind, caring and smart young girl / woman. ''Returned to Neverland'' (2002) In the 2002 sequel of the original Peter Pan, Wendy is now married to a man named Edward and has two children named Jane and Daniel. Even though she is an adult, she never stopped believing in Peter Pan and she even enjoyed talking about him to her family and even telling stories of Peter's adventures to her children. In the film which took place sometime during World War II, Wendy looked after her children while her husband went to war. She was eventually told that her children must be evacuated from the country. Jane refused to leave and started to lose faith in Peter Pan and had an arguement with her brother which caused a stranded relationship between Wendy and Jane. In the end of the film, Jane (after her adventures with Peter Pan) apologized to Wendy for her behavior from earlier. While Jane talked to her brother about her adventure in Neverland, Wendy met up with Peter from Jane's bedroom window who was sadly said that Wendy changed, but Wendy assured Peter that even though she is all grown up and more beautiful, she do believing in him. ''Jake and the Never land Pirates: Battle for the Book'' (2014) In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates special, Wendy Darling and her brothers Michael and John appears Similar Heroes *Alice (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Lillie Lightship (TUGS) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *May'' (Pokemon)'' Trivia *Wendy is usually thought to be the protagonist of Peter Pan. However, Peter is the protagonist since Wendy only makes a few appearances throughout the movie, plus Peter had bigger plans than anyone else. *She and Alice were originally voiced by Kathryn Beaumont but they're now currently voiced by Hynden Walch. Gallery Wendy darling.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Married Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Pure of heart Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Bond Protector Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Judges Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Voice of Reason